


You and I

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I was going to wait to do this. I had a whole thing planned out, but maybe this is something I need to do now instead.”





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: with you.  
> A/N: I'm still unsure about how I feel about this, but I know that the longer I keep staring at it the less I'll want to post it so here it is.  
> Also it's only briefly mentioned, but Lea is trans in this (and in anything I'm gonna write with him even if I don't state it). Don't like? Then there's a back button.

Isa sat in the bed he shared with Lea. Lea was currently asleep, his head on Isa’s lap, while Isa absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. There was a book beside Isa, but he had dropped it a while ago, his mind too focused on other things and preventing him from becoming absorbed in the story. He gave a heavy sigh and looked down at Lea, his fingers stopping. 

Lea began to stir after a moment, blinking his eyes open and looking up at Isa. Isa silently cursed himself for waking him and opened his mouth to apologize, but Lea shook his head and sat up. “What’s wrong, Isa?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I know you,” Lea yawned and stretched his arms out.

Isa frowned and tugged at the strap of Lea’s binder. “You’re not supposed to be sleeping in this.”

“You’re changing the subject.” When Isa said nothing in reply, Lea sighed and reached for a discarded shirt on his side of the bed. Once changed, he crossed his arms and stared at Isa. “Alright, I’ve changed. You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Isa was silent for a long moment, his eyes focused on what he could see of the moon outside. He registered Lea moving closer to him and finally looked away from the window. Lea looked concern and a hand moved to lay over Isa’s. “Isa, you know you can talk to me about anything. We’re best friends.”

Isa remained silent for a moment before asking, “Why did you so easily accept me back into your life?”

“I think the answer to that one is pretty obvious.”

“Is it?”

“We both made a lot of mistakes when we were nobodies, Isa,” Lea replied. “I just missed you too much to dwell on those decisions. If you hadn’t come back….” Lea trailed off for a moment, looking sad. He shook his head and gave Isa’s hand a squeeze. “We’ve been given a second chance and I think that is what’s really important.”

“Then I have your forgiveness?”

“Do I have yours?”

Isa nodded. “Just…” He stopped and shook his head, looking away. “Nevermind.”

“Isa, tell me.”

“Don’t replace me, Lea.”

Lea looked surprised for a moment before he sighing softly and getting off the bed, moving towards the opposite side of the room. “Lea? What are you doing?”

He opened the top of drawer of his dresser and dug around for something while saying, “I was going to wait to do this. I had a whole thing planned out, but maybe this is something I need to do now instead.”

“Do what?”

Lea turned around and walked back towards the bed, whatever he was holding he kept hidden behind his back. He straddled Isa’s waist and looked him in the eyes. “Isa, when we were kids, we were inseparable. You were the one person I trusted most in the world. The one person I always wanted to be with.” The arm behind his back moved and when Isa tried to see what he had been hiding, Lea gently cupped Isa’s chin with his free hand, keeping their eyes locked. “I loved you for a long time, Isa, and when I realized I did, I told my mom that I was going to marry you one day.”

Isa’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he realized what was happening. “Lea…”

Lea let go of his chin and Isa looked down at the opened ring box in Lea’s hand. “You’re more than just my best friend. I love you, Isa, with my whole heart and I am never going to let us fall apart again. Got is memorized?”

Isa stared at the ring for a long moment before looking back up at Lea and pulling him in for a deep kiss. It had only been a year since Isa was recompleted, and six months since they turned their friendship into something more. Now Lea was asking him to spend the rest of their lives together. It wasn’t a move he was expecting, especially this early on in the relationship, but Isa knew how he felt about Lea, and if Lea really felt the same way, he was ready to make take that next step. And it definitely helped dispel some of his fears. 

“So, is that a yes?” Lea asked when they finally broke apart. 

“Do you really mean everything you said?”

Lea nodded. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” A smile spread across Isa’s face and he kissed Lea again. Lea chuckled, running his fingers through Isa’s hair. “I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long time.”

“I haven’t felt this happy in a long time,” Isa replied. “I love you, Lea, and yes, I’ll marry you.”

Lea slipped the ring onto Isa’s finger and kissed him. “I was hoping you would say yes.”


End file.
